Without you
by Punk x Rock x Princess
Summary: One shot songfic. After their breakup, Sakura and Syaoran realize how much they need each other. Will they follow their hearts and take the chance of getting the one they love back? S&S fic, please R&R.


****

I was yesterday looking for music and found this wonderful, beautiful song, and decided to make a story with it!! This is my first one-shot and my first songfic too, and the basic plot is about S&S being apart for different reasons and thinking about their break up. They are 20 in this fic. So, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I've done two disclaimers, including this one, because I think it's completely useless. EVERYONE KNOWS THAT I DON'T OWN CCS!! CLAMP DOES!! There, said it. And I don't own the song "Without you" either, it belongs to Justincase and Michelle Branch. Even though I wish I did. 

****

One thing more: if you wanna hear the song, go to www.mp3.com**, go to the Downloads section, and press where it says Pop&Rock. I think its in the first or second page. Or, you can look for it in the search spot, search for Justincase. Please hear it, it's beautiful!**

**__**

WITHOUT YOU.

__

It's been two weeks and three days long

I'm all alone since you've been gone

I can't keep myself from asking why

Just wanna see my reflection in your eyes 

Syaoran was sitting in the window of his apartment, thinking about a certain someone. It had been a few weeks since that fateful day, and he thought about how stupid he was for leaving to Los Angeles, he listened to his mother and left to take care of their bussiness, he couldn't believe how stupid he had been for leaving her.

(Flashback)

"Do you really have to go?" asked a heartbroken Sakura.

"Yeah" he answered. 

"And what about us?" asked Sakura getting up from where she was sitting.

"I don't want to leave you, believe me" he said, walking over to her.

"Then don't" she said, turning around to face him. "Stay here with me, please" she begged.

Syaoran hugged her and Sakura started to cry.

"Why this always happens to us?" asked Syaoran to no one, he didn't wanted to make Sakura suffer, and even less to leave her, but he had to.

"Maybe we... maybe we just... we are not meant to be together" said Sakura, breaking from the hug. Tears were running down her cheeks.

"No, don't say that" said Syaoran, and took her hands in his. 

"But why do we always have to be apart?" she said.

"We don't have to" said Syaoran, and pressed his forehead against hers. "Come with me".

"What?" she asked.

"Come with me to Los Angeles. You don't have to stay here" he said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

__

Just know that I'm with you

And what you feel I feel it too 

Sakura looked outside the window of her office. She was in New York, she worked for the New York Times and used to love her job, but right now she felt numb. She didn't wanted to do anything. She couldn't concentrate in her job, it had been two weeks with the same thing. She got up, leave her apartment and went to work, but it wasn't like it used to be when he was there. Right now she was thinking that maybe she should have said yes.

(Flashback)

"I... I can't" said Sakura. 

"Sakura, please, you know I want to stay here but I can't" said Syaoran, not breaking the grip. "And I will go, but I want you to come with me, I need you to come with me".

"I can't go, Syaoran. You know that I can't go" said Sakura. "Maybe we should end with this right now".

"No. No Sakura, don't do this" he said. "I love you, please don't do this".

"I don't want you to get hurt, and I can't hurt me either" she said, her emerald eyes filled with tears. "Because I know that you aren't coming back, and I can't go there either". She started to cry again.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Sakura closed her eyes and nodded slowly. When she opened them he wasn't there.

(End flashback) 

"Stupid, stupid!" said Sakura, taking her head in her hands. She took her purse and her coat and walked out of her office for some fresh air. She felt like she was going crazy.

__

I'm feeling lately

I'm going crazy

Wondering how I'll go on without you

I keep on trying

Slowly dying

Thinking of how I need you here with me

Sakura opened the door of her apartment and walked to her room. She started to look for something to change into and came into view with a shirt that Syaoran had forgot from the last time they had been together. Sakura took it and lifted it to her face, smelling his scent. She put it on, but at the same time she felt really stupid. How could she have let the love of her life go? 

She walked to her bed and cuddled up in the bed. It was a sunny day, but for her it felt like a cold day, the sun wasn't shining anymore for her, because he wasn't there.

__

I wear your shirt, the scent of you

Reminds me of the night when we became two

There's nothing else that feels the same

Every day there's a sun, it feels just like rain.

She started to remember everything about him, his eyes, his hair, until she could see him in front of her. And thinking that maybe she hadn't lose him yet. 'But he left that day without saying goodbye, remember?' her mind told her. 'It was my fault, I hurt his feelings' she answered back. 'Maybe he's feeling the same thing that I am feeling'. 

Sakura suddenly got up. She had had enough, and wasn't going to let him go that easily. Her work could go to hell, she loved it and she loved New York, but not for that she was going to let him go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Just know that I'm with you

And what you feel I feel it too

Syaoran was thinking all the things she had been thinking as well. He got up and walked towards his phone. 'I need to talk to her, to tell her all I'm feeling' he thought, but his mind replied. 'But she was so cold to tell you that it was over, do you think she's feeling what you are feeling? Maybe she's handling it better than you'. 

However he didn't listened, took the phone and dialed her number. He stood there for awhile listening to it, it didn't stop ringing. 'Maybe she doesn't want to talk to me' he thought, but that didn't stop him. He was going crazy without her, and needed to clear his mind of his thoughts and tell her everything he was feeling.

__

I'm feeling lately

I'm going crazy

Wondering how I'll go on without you

I keep on trying

Slowly dying

Thinking of how I need you here with me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura got out of the car and walked towards the airport. She had booked a flight to Los Angeles, and she didn't cared if she had to use all her money to do it, she wanted to be there right now. This was too hard for her, even though she had tried to do it. But now she knew that she was too weak and couldn't live without Syaoran, so if he wasn't coming, she was going to him. She had to go, she missed him too much.

__

If you think it's easy for me

Well you're wrong

Sometimes I'm weak and a baby, you know

I'm not that strong.

Syaoran slammed the phone down. She wasn't answering. He didn't knew why, and was worried that maybe something wrong had happened to her. He waited a few minutes, he went to get some coffee to the kitchen, he drank it and went back to the phone. No one answered.

__

You are in New York and I'm in L.A.

There's so much to tell you, words I need to say

But your phone keeps ringing, ringing, ringing.

Syaoran took his jacket and left his apartment, and drove as fast as he could to the airport. He felt like dying without her, and in that moment he didn't care about his mother, or the elders, or anyone. All he wanted to do was to go and see his cherry blossom, otherwise he would lose his mind. He loved his mother of course, but was tired of always have to give up to what he wanted for her. And leaving Sakura was one of those things, it had been one of his worst mistakes, and now that he had finally realize that he couldn't bare being without her, he wasn't going to let go the chance of getting her back.

Sakura walked down the airplane. Thanks to a few contacts she had and her money, of course, she had been available to get to L.A. in less than an hour. She ran through the crowd, she didn't knew how she was gonna find him, but that didn't mattered anymore. She was there now and even if she had to go and search all over Los Angeles, she was going to find him. 

__

I'm feeling lately

I'm going crazy

Wondering how I'll go on without you

I keep on trying

Slowly dying

Thinking of how I need you here with me.

Syaoran was running in the crowd, he wanted to get the ticket as fast as possible and go to New York. Suddenly, he bumped on someone, and grabbed the person by the waist to stop both of them of falling.

"Sorry, I..." said, but got into shock, just as the person did. And he felt himself drown in those emerald pools. "Sakura?"

"Syaoran" she said. 

"What are you doing here?" he asked, he knew deep down what she was doing there but couldn't believe it.

"I couldn't be without you anymore" she said, with a smile and tears in her eyes. Syaoran smiled and hugged her really tight, she hugged him back. "I'm sorry, I didn't wanted us to get hurt by being apart" she said.

"No, I'm sorry" he said, pulling back from the hug. "I shouldn't have left you, it's the worst mistake I've ever made".

"I thought I was going crazy without you there" she said, placing her hands in his neck, and he pressed his forehead against hers, closing his eyes.

"Me too. But I'm not letting you go ever again" he said. He pressed his lips against hers, and kissed her with all he had, all those days without her had been way too long. "I love you" he said when they pulled apart.

"I love you too" she answered and kissed him again. 

__

I'm feeling lately

I'm going crazy

Wondering how I'll go on without you 

__

It's been two weeks and three days long

I'm all alone since you've been gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Ok, what do you think? Boring? Sweet? Anything? Of course, the end of the song doesn't really fit with the end of the story, but it doesn't really matter... right? Tell me what you think!! Please check out the other stories I have! And remember to REVIEW!!


End file.
